mkfusionfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario Fusion: Revival
Super Mario Fusion: Revival (abbreviated to SMF:R) is a sister fangame project to Mushroom Kingdom Fusion based on Hello Engine 4. It has a stronger focus on the Mario-series style of gameplay. SMF:R will have some crossover levels based on other game franchises, however unlike MKF it'll be kept at a minimum. The focus is Mario and company traveling to different worlds, not crossover content. Development team Core team *JudgeSpear: Head developer, level designer, coder *Mr. D: Head writer, level designer *Cap'n Coconuts: level designer *Riverroad: level designer, coder *Salvador: level designer *Antshield21: spriter (Peach) *Harbige12: level designer, coder Major contributors *Gladiacloud: level designer *Hello: engine creator, level designer, coderbnh *AuraLancer: level designer, coder *smbmaster99: contributor - coder (Peach) *Fosterkmas: contributor - level designer *kirbio: contributor - level designer Past SMF:R developers *WhiteRoseBrian: spriter Why "revival"? On December 2007, Mushroom Kingdom Fusion actually began as Super Mario Fusion: Mushroom Kingdom Hearts, a crossover Mario fan game where Mario visited other worlds--the worlds of DOOM, Mega Man, Halo, an Alternate Earth, and an original world or two. As the years passed, and as people offering to contribute were made into a team, it began to change--it became MKF and was more about crossing over with as much stuff as possible rather than Mario simply visiting other worlds. For the most part, these changes were gradual early on, and therefore were easier to accept. Being too busy to keep working on MKF around the beginning of 2009, JudgeSpear relied on Obreck2 to keep him posted on what was happening to the project. This connection was strained, and when JudgeSpear came back to working on the project, things had changed drastically without his consent. JudgeSpear started disapproving many of the changes to the point of lambasting the development team angrily. He ended up stepping down from the project, making Obreck2 the then acting lead. Rather than railroad MKF back to what it originally was, JudgeSpear simply decided let the MKF development team take the project in their direction while starting development of a new game that would follow the original vision, hence the "Revival" in the game's name. Since then, development of Super Mario Fusion Revival ''continued at a steady but sure pace, while ''Mushroom Kingdom Fusion has been in and out of development hiatus ever since the release of its most recent beta version, v0.5.3, in April of 2012. Unique features Even though SMF:R is a spinoff to MKF, it will have many gameplay mechanics and features unique to this game. * Stronger focus on Mario game mechanics. All levels will play like those from the classic Mario games (SMB1, SMB2, SMB3, SMW, with some mechanics from Yoshi's Island). Additionally, many post Mushroom Kingdom enemies are clones of Mario enemies, behaving like Goombas, Koopas, Piranha Plants, and Boos. * There will be six characters from which to select, all from the Mario universe. * A vehicle and mount system. These gives all characters different abilities. * User-selectable 8-bit and16-bit Mario sound effects sets. * Special Doomship levels (x-SHIP) where the Koopalings await. There will be one SHIP level in each world, with two being in World 6. * Guns have been phased out of SMF:R. We could never implement them well in SMF:R, since the mount system proved to be far more useful. * The Bowser Rampage levels. After World 1, Bowser joins the roster as a playable character in special levels designed for fierce short range and fire breath attack. Major crossovers Compared to Mushroom Kingdom Fusion and Super Mario Fusion: Mushroom Kingdom Hearts ''and ''Super Mario MF, Super Mario Fusion: Revival ''does not contain worlds based on specific video game franchises. Rather, all post World 1 worlds are original in context (revolving around generic themes such as sci-fi, fantasy, evil, and so on), utilizing a few crossover elements from other games as storytelling aids instead of implementing them for the sake of crossing them over. These are the major crossover franchises represented in Super Mario Fusion: Revival... Enemies from other games may make cameos in the game, but the the main point is that these cameos are being used in ''original contexts, not to copy loads of franchises. Worlds comparisons Mushroom Kingdom Fusion, Super Mario Fusion: Mushroom Kingdom Hearts, and Super Mario Fusion: Revival all share common world themes. The world listings were all derived from the prototype of all these games, Super Mario MF. Playable character roster All characters will have the same physics (walk speed, run speed, jump height, etc.) Their only differences will be their special jumps and their Hammer-grade suit powers. As of the upcoming v0.4, there are two playable characters: Mario and Peach. Bowser is a special playable character in Bowser Rampage levels only. Content The SMF:R section of this wiki is still under construction, so for the meantime, SMF:R pages will be listed here. *Level list *Music soundtrack listing